


Did I Forget To Mention?

by breadrobin



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, M/M, i just wanted a soft moment between family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadrobin/pseuds/breadrobin
Summary: Tim's injured and Jason makes his chili too spicy. They both have things to work on.





	Did I Forget To Mention?

**Author's Note:**

> First work published on here, and my first time writing fanfiction in a couple of years. I was originally gonna go somewhere completely different with this, but I kinda like how it turned out.

Tim sighed quietly as he sank deeper into his sofa. He had received a minor leg fracture on his last joint patrol with Jason, and the man was currently mixing up some sort of concoction in his kitchen. Tim had protested when Jason insisted on monitoring him, and said he would be fine on his own with his cast. However, his older brother had insisted, insinuating that he didn’t trust Tim not to rest enough.

Actually, his exact words had been, “Shut the fuck up Replacement, the minute I leave you alone I know you’re gonna stick your nose into some more shit and break your leg even further. So sit your ass down while I go make you some food, you fucking tiny-ass pixie.”

So, not really insinuating, but just plainly stating.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone going off. He checked it and a small smile grew on his face. It was from Kon.

Kon was currently doing some training with Clark in South Asia. Tim wasn’t really sure what it was about, and he didn’t think Kon really knew what it was about either.  
As he texted back, he didn’t notice Jason coming back into the living room, startling a little when the older man questioned, “Damn babybird, what’s with the lovesick look? You textin’ your girlfriend?"

Tim didn’t even look up as he responded, “No, my boyfriend.”

After a moment of silence, he looked up to see Jason’s shocked expression, but he was quickly distracted by the two bowls of extremely spicy-smelling chili his older brother was holding. His nose wrinkled.

“Jeez Jayce,” he complained, “how much spice did you put in that? I didn’t even think I had enough stuff to make chili.”

Jason blinked out of his sudden stupor and shot back, “Yeah, your cupboards are pretty bare, but I managed to mix some shit together.” He sat down on the couch, careful to not jostle Tim’s bad leg that was propped up, and handed one bowl to the smaller man.

“So,” he began awkwardly, “you have a boyfriend?”

Tim looked at him confusedly.

“Well yeah,” he responded. “Conner Kent. We’ve been together for nearly eight months now.”

He thought he saw Jason mouth ‘eight months’ to himself, but his attention was quickly brought back to his phone as a new message popped up.  
“Did I forget to mention that?” he asked, while quickly typing out a response. “My bad.” He didn’t add more and Jason didn’t ask anything else, so he thought that was the end of that conversation.

They sat together in silence as Jason quickly slurped up his chili and Tim gingerly took a few bites of the concoction. He didn’t really feel like eating a lot, but he knew Jason wouldn’t let him get away with that.

Jason quickly finished his chili and Tim expected him to grab the remote and put a show on. They didn’t really hang out much, but when they did, they were both comfortable with doing their own thing and just appreciating the other’s company. However, something seemed to be on Jason’s mind.

After a moment of hesitation, he asked, “You know, you can talk to me about stuff like that, right? Like, personal stuff.”

Tim just gave him a weird look. “Yeah, I know that.”

Jason nodded. “Good.”

Tim thought that was the end of that and went back to his chili.

Apparently though, it was not.

“I know I’m not like Dick,” Jason said softly. “I know I’m not. . . good at stuff like this, but you can still trust me and talk to me and-”

“Alright,” Tim interrupted, putting down his chili bowl firmly. “I’m just gonna stop you right there. I know you’re not like Dick and very interested in my personal life, and I don’t expect you to be. I haven’t even told Dick or Bruce about it. I suspect Alfred knows though, just because he apparently knows everything.”

It was Jason’s turn to give a weird look. “How come you haven’t told them about it?”

Tim just shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the floor. After a moment, he spoke. “I’m- I’m not really used to telling other people about my personal life. Or, you know, other people actually wanting to know stuff about my personal life.”

Jason put a calloused hand on Tim’s shoulder in a comforting manner. Tim, tired and just wanting to rest with his big brother, flopped down on Jason’s lap, wincing a little when he moved too fast for his injured leg’s liking. Jason held up his hands for a moment, stunned at Tim’s sudden movement, but he then relaxed and let his palm fall down on his little brother’s side.

They both just sat there, recognizing each other’s company for what it was. Comfort. Their lives were not perfect, and probably would never be. Each had their fair share of past traumas and demons they each had to face. One was insecure and held a lot of anger in him that he didn’t know what to do with. The other was still closed-off, betrayals and death still fresh in his mind. Plenty of blood had been spilled between them, for them, and by them. Between their combined psychological problems they would probably keep a team of therapists busy for at least two years. So, no, their lives were not perfect. But, in this quiet moment between the two brothers, it was nice. Peaceful. Life, while not perfect, was at least getting better. They were both healing, even if it was slowly.

“And don’t think you’re gonna get out of eating your lunch you skinny little brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
